Elle ne l'avais pas vu arriver OS
by Dorothy02
Summary: Résumé : On est jeune... On croit que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres... Cela peut changer toute une vie... Cuddy, dix-huit ans, une voiture, une route, un accident et une rencontre...


Elle ne l'avais pas vu arriver…

Auteur : Dorothy

Catégorie : Drama

Disclameurs : les perso ne m'appartiennent pas...

Résumé :  On est jeune... On croit que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres... Cela peut changer toute une vie...  
Cuddy, dix-huit ans, une voiture, une route, un accident et une rencontre...

Bonne lecture !! =)

Une route… Cette route… Elle la connaissait pourtant bien, peut être trop bien, peut être pas assez…

Elle venait de quitter la maison de ses parents, avec l'intention d'aller rendre visite à son ancien maître de stage.

Elle ne traversa le village voisin, ni trop vite, ni trop lentement, juste comme il fallait… A la sortie du village, elle accéléra pour atteindre la vitesse moyenne des jeunes conducteurs, peut être un tout petit peu plus…

Elle aimait bien cette route boisée, qui serpentait en traversant une petite forêt, et qui débouchait sur un plateau.

Une route droite, bordée d'une rangée de marronniers sur la droite, peut être huit, peut être plus, elle ne les avait jamais comptés…

De l'autre côté de la route, à sa gauche, un champ, avec un devant un fossé et un talus, ni petit, ni grand, juste un talus…

Retournons un peu en arrière voulez vous…

Sa voiture déboucha sur le plateau. Elle roula quelque peu dans le bas côté, du côté des marronniers, mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle n'en était plus sûre. Juste quelques images lui reviennaient en tête, dans un ordre précis.

La première, celle d'un tronc d'arbre, comme ci on avait fait un zoom dessus. Elle pouvait encore le décrire, un endroit où il ne possédait plus d'écorce, avec un point noir… Elle n'avait aucune idée, mais vraiment aucune, de la manière dont l'arbre s'était retrouvé devant elle.

Elle savait juste une chose… Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans cet arbre.

Ce qui s'est passé ensuite, elle n'en sait trop rien, mis à part qu'elle n'est pas rentrée dans l'arbre. Cet arbre qui se trouvait devant elle, et qui semblait être le premier de la rangée qui bordait la route à sa droite.

Avait-elle donné un coup de volant pour l'éviter ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas, mais sans doute car sinon elle aurait fini dans cet arbre…

Après cette image, c'est une sensation qu'il lui reste. Celle d'avoir essayé de rétablir sa trajectoire sur la route. Aucune image de la route ne lui revient, juste celle de voir tourner le volant à droite, à gauche, puis encore à droite, peut être encore à gauche… Combien de fois a-t-elle fais tourner son volant ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, juste la certitude de l'avoir fait plusieurs fois.

Après elle aperçoit le fossé. Dans quel sens le perçoit-elle ? Ici encore, elle ne sait pas.

Le bruit… Elle n'en entend aucun. Elle sait juste que la voiture tourne, roule sur elle-même, faisant sans doute plusieurs tonneaux, deux sans doute…

Elle veut seulement que cela s'arrête.

Des images pendant que la voiture tourne, elle n'en possède pas, surement avait-elle fermé les yeux… Elle ne sait pas s'il faut y associer celle du fossé au pas… Elle ne le saura sans doute jamais.

La voiture s'arrête enfin de tourner. Dans quel sens elle se trouve, elle n'en a aucune idée, tellement elle est déboussolée.

En ouvrant les yeux, elle aperçoit de la fumée. Elle panique, elle doit absolument sortir de la voiture… Elle essaye d'ouvrir sa portière, mais elle est bloquée.

Sans doute s'était-elle détachée. S'être détachée, d'avoir essayé de couper le moteur… elle n'en avait aucune certitude, juste la conviction d'avoir touché les clefs et de s'être retrouvé sur le plafond de la voiture.

Elle se souvint d'avoir frappé sur la fenêtre, pour la casser et sortir. Elle ne céda pas… Mais était-ce le carreau de la porte avant droite ou arrière droite ?

A cet instant est apparut une tête qui lui demandait si elle allait bien. Allait-elle bien ? Peut être ou peut être pas. Elle voulait juste sortir de la voiture…

Elle lui répondit juste : « tu peux m'ouvrir la porte s'il te plaît ? » Ca, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Il lui avait ensuite ouvert la porte arrière ? et enfin elle sortit de ce cauchemar.

Trop ébahie par ce qui lui arrivait, elle regardait la voiture et répétait sans cesse : « elle est broyée… » et les gas, ils étaient deux, ne cessaient de lui répéter « c'est rien, que de la casse matérielle, hé t'as rien, pleure pas… »

Elle serrait convulsivement le manteau de celui qui l'avait aidé à sortir. Un manteau marron, ça elle s'en souvenait. Elle se souvenait aussi qu'il l'avait attiré contre lui, et que dans ses bras, elle s'était calmée doucement.

D'autres personnes s'étaient aussi arrêtées. Un homme a éteint le moteur et les phares de la voiture, et une dame l'avait emmené dans sa voiture pour s'asseoir après avoir appelé maman Cuddy avec le portable de son protecteur au manteau marron. Les pompiers sont arrivés quelques temps après, avec la gendarmerie.

Alcotest négatif… normal avec le jus de pomme qu'elle avait bu ce matin…

Maman Cuddy arrivant, une prrofonde inquiétude dans les yeux : « ça va ma puce ? »

Incapable de répondre, Lisa fondit en larmes.

Direction l'hôpital dans le camion des pompiers, une minerve au cou.

Là-bas, elle attend pas mal de temps avant de pouvoir faire des radios de la colonne vertébrale. Première fois qu'elle voyait un hôpital en tant que patient. Elle essaya de se remémorer l'accident, de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ça tête, ne comprenant pas comment elle en était arrivée là.

Sa curiosité ne l'ayant pas quitté malgré l'accident, elle ne pu s'empêcher de poser des questions au pompier qui était avec elle à l'arrière du camion, sur les conséquences si on avait des fourmis dans les mains et dans les pieds… Heureusement elle n'en avait pas… Puis elle s'intéressa à la machine pour faire les radios…

Au bout de deux heures, le verdict tomba… Rien de cassé, malgré la douleur qui persistait dans la nuque, du à la contraction des muscles et à la ceinture de sécurité, qui l'avaient préservé.

Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance…

Elle sortit de l'hôpital, accompagnée de maman Cuddy, une minerve au cou, une ordonnance à la main, et un peu chancelante sur ses deux pieds.

Epuisée de sa journée, elle s'endormit, ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait demain au réveil.

Une nuit pas franchement terrible, réveillée par des courbatures dans tout le corps, dues à la contraction des muscles pendant l'accident. A sept heures, elle descendit.

En sois, une journée pas très agréable à envisager. Mais elle était heureuse. Elle était avec ses parents et sa sœur qu'elle aimait et ils l'aimaient…

Une autre perspective de la vie s'ouvrait à elle.

Vers dix heures, le téléphone sonna. Ce fut maman Cuddy qui décrocha. Elle tendit ensuite je téléphone à sa fille : « C'est pour toi. Il dit avoir un manteau marron… »

« Allo ? »

« Comment tu vas depuis hier ? Ta mère m'a dit que tu n'avais rien… Tu nous a fais sacrément peur tu sais ! »

« Ca va bien, merci ! »

Ils continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien quand Lisa se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas son nom.

« Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Greg, Gregory House. »

FIN


End file.
